Déprime d'un soir
by nyxox
Summary: Quand Kriss se voit dans l'obligation de réconforter l'une de ses personnalités. Après tout, ils ne sont qu'une grande famille.


**Je tiens à rappeler que tout ce qui sera écrit ici ne relève que de la fiction. Je ne connais pas Kriss en tant que personne, j'ignore tout de sa vie et n'ai pas la prétention de lui en créer une nouvelle. Si cet écrit dérange et que les personnes citées dans ce texte m'en font la demande, je n'hésiterai pas à supprimer cette fiction. Les personnes réelles ne sont pas des personnages de livres ou de film, il serait dommage de les blesser et de ne pas respecter leur travail.**

**Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Kriss était en train de travailler sur le montage du prochain « Minute papillon » lorsqu'il entendit du vacarme venant du jardin. Il fit le listing de ses personnalités dans sa tête. Le youtuber était pourtant certain d'avoir mis sous clés le gâteau de riz.<p>

Ennuyé, le jeune homme se leva, attrapant au passage une batte de base ball qu'il gardait toujours sous la main pour gérer les crises de ses personnalités les plus sombres. Il sortit de la maison en soupirant, le bout de bois jeté sur son épaule.

L'air froid de ce début d'hiver le frappa au visage. Kriss frissonna. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible. S'il choppait la grippe, il risquait de la refiler à toute la maisonnée. Plissant les yeux, l'homme chercha une silhouette familière qui pourrait être la source de ce bazar nocturne. Il la trouva vite, assise sur la balançoire. Le youtuber eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa personnalité la plus compliquée vienne la déranger à cette heure. Vienne le déranger tout court d'ailleurs.

Kriss jeta sa batte au sol, comprenant qu'elle ne servirait à rien face au marteau du prof de philo. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et rejoint son double, s'asseyant à ses côtés sur une autre bascule.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

-J'ai démissionné, répondit le prof de philo avec sécheresse. »

Kriss l'observa. Lui qui était habituellement vêtu à quatre épingles, sa chemise était boutonnée à la va-vite et ses cheveux en broussailles.

« Tu as démissionné ou tu t'es fait virer ? Tu sais que les meurtres sont interdits... »

Le prof marmonna. Kriss insista d'un regard, ce qui fit baisser les yeux de la personnalité. Le youtuber savait qu'elle lui cachait quelques choses. Même si le prof se voulait indépendant, il faisait partie de lui. Kriss connaissait chacune de ses faiblesses.

« Tu crois que ce sont eux qui sont à plaindre ? demanda le prof, sa voix partant dans les aigus. Mais tu ne sais rien Kriss ! Tu ne sais rien… »

Le susnommé pencha sa tête, prenant l'air d'un chiot perdu et laissant échapper un « hein » éloquent.

« J'ai essayé de leur apprendre à penser par eux même. Mes cours étaient parfaits… Mais ils n'écoutent rien ! Rien ! Ils se contentent de discuter en cours, d'écrire ce que je dis sans y réfléchir. Même mon marteau ne les impressionne pas. Il y a une semaine, il y en a même un qui m'a jeté une gomme. Une gomme bordel ! »

Le prof se leva, tirant sur ses cheveux et tournant en rond. Kriss le laissa continué, même si un léger sourire commençait à prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« Ils tiennent ce que je dis pour acquis. Si je dis blanc, ils disent blanc sans savoir que la réalité était noire. Être prof, c'est… C'est… »

Il siffla, ses yeux devenant vides.

« Je peux plus. Si seulement je pouvais me débarrasser d'eux, mais non. Les autorités m'ont à l'œil depuis que je me suis chargé du cas de mon dernier stagiaire. Je leur demande juste de se servir de ce qui leur sert de cerveau ! Qu'ils lâchent leurs portables et que leur cortex frontal se remette à fonctionner ! C'est trop demandé ? »

Étouffant un petit rire, Kriss jugea que la torture avait assez duré. Il sauta au sol, saisit sa batte qui trainait au sol et se dirigea vers la maison. Voyant que le prof ne le suivait pas, il se retourna.

« Allez grouille toi. Tu sais ce que font les profs pour évacuer leur frustration ? Ils font grève. Et les professionnels des grèves et de la protestation se trouvent dans cette maison. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'une bière ne te fera pas de mal. »

Sur ces mots, Kriss s'empressa de se mettre au chaud. Le prof lui hésita à entrer. D'habitude, il aurait rejeté son créateur. Mais ce soir, il avait besoin de la chaleur familiale de son foyer. Et qui sait, peut être que leurs inepties lui redonneraient foi en son métier ? En ouvrant la porte, il entendit les hurlements du youtuber :

« Putain ! Gâteau de riz ! Pose-moi ce chalumeau ! Tout de suite. »

Oui. Ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver sa famille.


End file.
